Fil de forum:Dragon Ball et son univers/@comment-5600504-20150810070524/@comment-5600504-20150811155517
Nop il a bien crée le Saiyajin 4. Quant au Saiyajin God, c'est plus complexe que ça, il avait initialement prévu initialement un Gokû très barraqué et dôté d'une cape. Mais Akira Toriyama est repassé derrière et a concocté une silhouette beaucoup plus fine pour stopper l'escalade des muscles. Donc du coup, c'est à moitié vrai de dire que Yamamuro est le créateur du Saiyajin God. L'interview se trouve ici d'ailleurs : http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/okstars-interview-vol-249-tadayoshi-yamamuro/ Beerus and Whis are characters who already existed at the scenario stage. Beerus originally had a lizard-like form, but at Toriyama-sensei’s idea, he ultimately became an Egyptian-style cat character. I handled the roughs for Super Saiyan God. It was “a being that surpasses everything” so I drew a character more built than Super Saiyan, with a cape, but then illustrations with a completely different feel came back from Toriyama-sensei…. It was too different from my own internal image, so I tried suggesting the more sturdily-drawn character one more time, and then Sensei told me that it really was all wrong. (laughs) It had always gone through with a single check before, but this time, we had that sort of exchange many times. Please check how Super Saiyan God is drawn at the movie theater. Vegeta est possédé car c'est le seul qui peut opposer un challenge a Goku. Ensuite, les terriens ne sont pas possédés au sens propres, ils sont transformés en Démon par la Black Water Mist. "Freezer est tué sur terre par Son Gohan, et là il est vaincu par Son Gokû en enfer, je parlais de la thématique qui ressemble à celle de Janemba." Freezer ? Soit c'est Cell, soit c'est Trunks, mais Freezer a jamais été tué par Gohan. Un challenge oui, comme lorsque Majin Boo n'est pas sorti de son cocon tiens. Le Black Water Mist, comment s'appelait déjà le poison que répandait Garlic Jr déjà ? Ah oui l'Aqua Mist ? Et qui par deux fois stoppe cela, Mister Popo, décidemment. thumb|leftEdit je me suis trompé, l'artefac est le même mais dans GT c'est Kibitoshin qui permet au remède de se déployer sur la terre et non Mister Popo. thumb|leftLa thématique de ressuciter les morts, et les faire apparaitre sur terre quoi Et bien sûr le déréglement causé chez Enma...Une trâme déjà établie dans le douzième film. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre de le constater. Revoit le film 12 sinon, je sais bien que sa fiche n'est pas encore créée mais tout de même. ^^ 'Laquelle de thématique ? Celle du combat en enfer ? C'est tout ? ' Je sais pas, peut être ressucité tous les ennemis déjà connu et le faire apparaitre bizarrement sur une planète parmi tant d'autres qui se fait appeller la terre je dirais ;) 'Ouais, et Vegeta contre Cell Semi-parfait se faisait appeler Super Vegeta, et plus tard dans la série, on aura même Perfect Cell qui se fera appeler Super Perfect Cell après son suicide raté, on a même les attaques qui s'appelle les Super Kaméhaméha, Super Vague Explosive, Super Saiyan même tiens. Même la Série s'appelle Dragon Ball Super maintenant. ' Tiens d'ailleurs je viens de vérfifier, quand le septième film est sorti (11 juillet 1992) or 3 jours plus tard sortait le chapitre 376 dans lequel Vegeta se transformait était vers le 12 Juin 1992 lors de la publication du manga (Weekly Jump), donc c'est bien le mangaka qui a crée cela, puis peut être repris dans le septième film mais je m'avance car on ne peut pas supposer le stade de l'avancement du film, bien que N°13 ne soit jamais nommé ainsi dans le fim, ce sont les produits dérivés qui l'ont nommés ainsi peu après. Pour revenir à Vegeta, c'est une appelation or la transformation se nomme autrement. Le cas de Super Majin Boo à la rigueur oui, là j'aurai compris :) Mais bon, deux humains artificiels se transformant et se nommant par un "super", le rapprochement me semble quand même limpide. C'est vrai que les noms des techniques, là ils se sont pas cassés la tête ^^; A bientôt :)